Roses for a Love
by xNagisa
Summary: A alternative ending to my FaFic "May I?"


Roses for a love

I let my hand fall on her face; her smooth skin was like silk as my fingers moved across it. She let out a small moan as I moved closer to her, her breath hit my lips as she gasped before I kissed her. She moved her legs aside so I could lie on top of her, I moved closer as are lips still where in a tight embrace. I moved my hand over her cheats; the kiss broke apart as she moaned quietly. I moved my hair out of my face as I slowly moved even closer to her; she seemed so small, so beautiful. As I kissed her lips again I felt her hands moving across my back, I sat up and she followed. I broke apart from her lips and looked in to her eyes, her soft lips, I would do anything to hear them say my name, in her sweet soft longing voice. A whisper, I moved closer kissing her neck as she whispered again.

_Bellatirx_

The name, I didn´t care anymore, she was everything I wanted, everything that I wanted was lying there, now looking up on me whispering my name as I lay a kiss upon her lips once again. I let my hand slowly move up under her shirt, she lay still, almost as if she was afraid I would go away if she tried anything.

_Hermione_

I whispered as I lay down next to her, she looked at me as I took her hand and placed it over my cheats, she blushed, then she slowly started to move her hand, the slow movements send chills down my spine as I made a low whispering sound of enjoyment. She moved over and sat now over me, she landed down and kissed me, first my lips, then she moved down my neck, my _Hermione_ finally here with me, protected by the darkness. In here I didn´t matter, who she was or who I was; we were here together, the way it was suppose to be. She got off me and stood now in the middle of the room, I sat up on the bed as she slowly removed her shirt, button by button. She let it fall to the floor, her long brown hair was hiding her face, I walked over to her and pulled it behind her ears, I put my hands on her shoulder and slowly removed her bra. She stood there, just looking in to my eyes as if she was enchanted by me. I took her hands in mine, placed them on my shoulders and let my own hands fall. She slowly started to remove my dress; I watched her as she unbuttoned my dress and avoided my eyes. She was so beautiful, my dress fell to the floor, I pulled her in to an embrace as we stood, both naked except for our panties. She put her arms around my waist as her face landed by my cheats, I moved over to the bed and lay down, she followed on top of me, she surprised me when she started to kiss my neck and then moved down until she was kissing my breasts and allowing her hand to take its hold on mine. I held on to it as she now returned to my lips, I held her tight as she moved over allowing me to get on top of her, she was mine, no one ells would have her tonight. I kissed her again I never got tired of the taste that lingered on her lips. She had a taste of freedom.

_Bellatirx_

The name was uttered in a gasp, my hand was moving up her inner thigh. She lay motionless on the bed, inviting me to do what I wished, I kissed her legs, moving up over her thigh as my nose took in her sent. As I got close, she seemed almost gone; she was just so still, only a hint of a shiver as I lay my hand over her panties. She was not afraid; she felt the same way I did, this was right, this was what I should do. Oh my _Hermione_ everything I did, I did for you, to hold you here tonight. I let my hand remove the panties as she now for the first time said something apart from my name.

_Kiss me_

I did, but not on her mouth, she gasped and grabbed on to my hair. It triggered me, her gentle still firm grip of my hair said me that she wanted me to do more, I kissed her again as I let my tongue slip out from my mouth, she let out a long breath as she shivered. I enjoyed watching her, as I teased her with my finger she was moving in a most interesting dance of sensation. I moved up to her face and kissed her as I let my hand move over her until I found her hand and moved in to my legs, she understood and moved over me, her young and beautiful body bathing in the moon light. She kissed me as she moved up my thigh, she seemed so confident as she let her lips dance over my thigh as she pulled down my own panties. She looked at it for a moment, as I repeated her own words. _Kiss me_ and she did, the familiar shiver was stronger than it had ever been, as her lips touched me, as her breath caressed me and I was completed. I let out a gasp that sounded as if I was going to say something but the feelings rushing through my body ended it, she looked up at me and smiled. She moved closer to the face and kissed my lips as she allowed her hand to move in small slow movements. The feeling was sending a kind of adrenalin rush out trough my body as I started to see how her eyes longed to my touch again. I sat up with her hand still upon me, I moved my own hand over her as I sat as close to her that I could, still gazing down at her face and in to her eyes as I saw the oblivion. Her breath and mine was mixed as he both exhaled in to a small moan, she pulled me in to an embrace as she was so close to me now, are sweet and heart beat seemed the same.

_Hermione_

She lay down, her head in my thigh as she slowly feel asleep.

_I am sorry, for loving you. My Hermione, my love and secret. _

I lay down behind her and held on to her, because I knew she would not be there when I woke up. She never was, only in the night, in the protection of the darkness would she come to me, in my deepest dreams, when I was as happiest.

**So, this is my "sorry" for the ending in "May I?" I know you didn´t really like it so I hoped this helped xD**


End file.
